The Sage of Brockton Bay
by Woke up to smell the ashes
Summary: At the Peak of the 4th Shinobi War the Sage of six paths made a decision that changed the fate of a certain Shinobi /I suck at summaries\


**Authors Note  
This is my first story or One-Shot and I'm writing this on a phone so hopefully the writing format doesn't go to absolute crap.  
Anyways this idea has been stuck in my head -well a lot of things are stuck in my head so I'll see if I can those ideas out too. Maybe not- so I decided to finally write it so other people can see it and get an idea or use this one.  
I won't claim that all of this came from my head because it didn't I got a lot of these Ideas and concepts from other FanFic Authors and their stories.  
I probably won't write anything else besides the prologue. Anyways let's do this.  
**"Normal Talking" **  
** _ **"Kurama Talking"**_ **  
** _"Thoughts"_ **  
"Voice changer or something along those lines"**

 **I do not own Naruto or Worm because if I did Boruto would have never existed I don't hate it but the Naruto series should of just ended with the final movie.**

* * *

" _With this the war is finally over"_

Thought Naruto as he overlaps his right hand over Sasuke's left hand, proceeding to seal away Kaguya. But, at the moment something happened instead of sealing Kaguya into a moon like the Rikudo Sennin said the goddess was sucked into his hand along with Sasuke who let out a surprised shout at being pulled into Naruto's right hand. Naruto felt an overwhelming sense of pain in his body as it was forcefully changing to handle the entities merging with him. His once bright Sun-kissed blonde hair turned into Pure white that it looked holy and glowed a bit, his battered and torn orange and black jumpsuit changed into a black and white color scheme with comma like markings going down the opening, on his left hand a black crescent moon appeared slowly. Sakura and Kakashi who were close to the once blonde were by his side confused and horrified by the sudden change of events and trying to help the once blonde on the ground in obvious pain.

But suddenly Naruto swirled out of existence and disappeared with his team unable to do anything. A presence made themselves known behind them. The Sage of six paths. The sage said

"With this the Elemental Nations will know peace and the Juubi is gone."

Before the remains of team seven could say anything they were transported back to their original dimension witnessing the Infinite Tsukuyomi being undone as the sage slowly disappeared. With Nothing else the extremely confused team seven reluctantly made their way to the recently freed Shinobi Alliance to tell them about the recent confusing events but one thing was sure Naruto and Sasuke were gone. Maybe for good.

* * *

" _ **...it…."**_ Naruto didn't know where he was but he felt sand rubbing against his face.

" _ **...ki…"**_ All he knew was he was sealing Kaguya with sasuke and all of a sudden they were pulled into him

" _ **NARUTO!"**_

Naruto snapped open his eyes and he was met with sand with a grunt he pushed himself on his back looking at the sky and hearing as the waves pushed into the shore still feeling exhausted from fighting for days straight.

"Kurama?"

Naruto questioned the voice

" _ **No this is kami.. Of course it's me you idiot!"**_ Kurama yelled Annoyance

"Kurama what happened?"

" _ **It seems instead of sealing that damned goddess into a moon you ended up sealing her and the damned uchiha into yourself"**_

"then wh-" Was all that Naruto seemed to get out before a influx of memories slammed into his brain which weren't his own

"What is this?" Memories of rivalries, plots, plans, training, and other experiences flowed through his brain

"Why do I have these?" Naruto questioned.

" _ **Because the uchihas and goddess merged with you"**_ **(A/n Madara was also absorbed since his body was Kaguya's Vessel)** Naruto was then pulled into his Mindscape the mindscape was a sewer system with pipes on the walls where he was met with a crimson fox with Ten tails flowing behind it.

" _ **Looks like I wasn't the only one to go through a change"**_ The fox stated and Naruto only sent a puzzled look before catching a glimpse of himself in the water where ringed eyes with tomoes and white hair greeted him

"What happened to me?!"

" _ **You became the Jinchuriki of the Juubi"**_ "Doesn't that mean?"

" _ **Yes I absorbed the rest of the biju because they couldn't be separated anymore"**_ Kurama said with a hint of sadness in his tone at the prospect of not seeing his siblings anymore

"I'm sorry"

" _ **Don't worry about now go check to see where we are"**_

"Wait I still ha-" Is all Naruto said before Kurama kicked him out of the mindscape and returning him to reality where he just grumbled and slowly stood up and turned around where he was and was met with a strange city the distance that was not his home

"Uhhh… where am I?" Naruto said Confusion lacing his question. He looked around spotting a pier far away from him he decided to go that way to see if someone would tell him where he was and see if he could get something to eat preferably ramen.

" _ **Of course you would think about ramen in this situation"**_

"Shut up!" With that said the White haired Teen went on his way not knowing about what is to come in the future.

* * *

I **know this probably is bad but hey this is my first time writing and well this could be adopted by anyone if they wish. I just wrote it so. The Naruto in this story has the Mokuton(Madara), rinne sharingan, sharingan(Uchiha he merged with) six paths sage mode and other abilities he got from the merging with them. I know this is extremely confusing probably but that's because I dunno how to write. if you're an Author and reading this make an Worm crossover! We need more of them.**

 **P.M. and all that stuff if you have questions. R &R and stuff. **


End file.
